


El netorare es un genero del hentai que puede ocurrir en la realidad

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en la Yorozuya [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Infidelity, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Netorare, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex, ntr
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Relato ambientado en la guerra joui donde habrá triángulos amorosos y fetiches masoquistas en el ámbito emocional.





	El netorare es un genero del hentai que puede ocurrir en la realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Subo fanfic el jueves santo porque soy una buena cristiana. Espero que os guste.

“Seguid vosotros” fueron las palabras que los tres discípulos de Shouyo oyeron de Sakamoto, antes de alejarse de él. El improvisado plan era que los tres mejores soldados avanzaran, abriendo camino al resto de las tropas, que serían dirigidas por el joven comerciante, mientras se quedaban atrás luchando. Ellos tres solos se infiltrarían al día siguiente en la base enemiga, y les tenderían una emboscada. “Podrán con eso y mucho más” se repetía Sakamoto mientras luchaba a la vez que daba indicaciones. Reía, hasta en el campo de batalla, nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Tenía cosas por las que preocuparse en esos momentos, y el estado de sus tres compañeros no sería un motivo de intranquilidad. Había pasado poco tiempo a su lado, lo suficiente para conocerlos y ver de lo que eran capaces. Por eso sabía que podrían.  
________________________________________  
\- Gintoki, te toca hacer guardia. –Dijo Takasugi con intención de despertar a su insomne compañero.  
\- Estupendo, de todas formas no he podido dormir nada. –Contestó Gintoki con su circunspecto tono de voz, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba sobre una roca.  
\- ¿Tanto te preocupa lo de mañana?  
\- No, no es eso.  
\- Yo tampoco tengo ganas de dormir. –Decía Takasugi mientras se sentaba junto a Gintoki.  
Al demonio blanco, le extrañó este acercamiento por parte del líder del Kihetai. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se sentía sofocado, pero se limitó a ignorar esos signos fisiológicos y a observar las estrellas. Hacía una noche preciosa, en la que no soplaba el viento y el silencio era sepulcral. Las hojas de los árboles se mostraban estáticas. Delante de él, descansaba Katsura, dando la espalda a ambos. Miró por décimas de segundo a Takasugi de reojo, pudiendo percatarse de que le costaba mantener el ritmo normal en su respiración. Entonces se dio cuenta de que al él también se le hacía dificultoso respirar con calma. Volvió a mirarle y descubrió que el otro lo observaba fijamente a él.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué miras? Ya sé que soy guapo pero no es para que me pongas esa cara. -Dijo Gintoki en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio con aquella broma, en un intento de calmar el nerviosismo que se iba formando en su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Quién coño te has creído? ¿Te has mirado a un espejo? –Espetó Takasugi rompiendo con su absorto mirar al rostro de Gintoki, siguiéndole el juego.  
\- ¿Y tú te has medido alguna vez? ¿O te da demasiada vergüenza?  
\- Tienes envidia de que ligue más que tú.  
\- Ya. Seguro que es eso. –Contestó Gintoki con aire sarcástico.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, para Takasugi, Gintoki era guapísimo. De hecho, le había llamado la atención la primera vez que lo vio, siendo niño. Sintió que tenía que conocerlo a fondo y estar a su lado. Fue una de las razones por las que se unió a la Shouka Sonjuku, bajo el pretexto del sentimiento de rivalidad que había entre ambos. Desde entonces, el demonio blanco había ocupado gran parte de su mente, en todos los aspectos. Intentaba disimular todos los días de su vida, lo que sentía por él. Era muy duro. Había noches que parecía que iba a explotar. Esa noche era así, se sentía como una olla a presión. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

Gintoki se volvió a dar cuenta de que le miraban, pero esta vez no dijo nada, se limitó a devolver esa mirada. Tenía los labios secos, por lo que los acarició con su lengua humedeciéndolos levemente. En ese instante, pudo ver como Takasugi suspiraba a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca al de él. Entonces pensó en Katsura y en lo que le dijo hacía varias semanas. Recreó la conversación.  
________________________________________  
\- No he podido quitarme de la cabeza eso… del otro día. –Decía Katsura en voz baja, sonrojándose.  
\- Te refieres a cuando foll... -Afirmó Gintoki.  
\- ¡Pero no lo digas así! Que indecente. -Exclamó Katsura.  
\- No era yo el que no paraba de decir “sigue, sigue”.  
En ese instante, la mano de Katsura se posó en la boca de su compañero tapándola, mientras miraba a su alrededor con cierto nerviosismo.  
\- Sabes que soy un hombre formal. Había pensado en… comenzar una relación sentimental entre nosotros dos. –susurró Katsura con gran pudor.  
\- Estás mal de la cabeza. –Contestaba Gintoki, sin inmutarse.  
\- Piénsalo, podría funcionar.  
\- Tu cabeza sí que no funciona.  
\- ¿Entonces qué dices?  
\- Podemos intentarlo si quieres, pero no le digas nada a Takasugi, puede ponerse celoso. –Bromeó Gintoki sin saber que se acercaba más a la realidad de lo que él pensaba.  
Desde esa conversación comenzaron a tener encuentros románticos en los momentos en los que quedaban en soledad. Ninguno de los dos sabía que eran exactamente, pero tenían claro de que aquello no era una simple amistad.  
________________________________________  
Por lo tanto, en aquella noche, miraba a Katsura, sintiendo una especie de culpa, como si fuese a ser infiel si realizaba algo con Takasugi. Aún no habían hablado de estos temas, por lo que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría si se despertaba y los descubría. No pudo seguir pensando mucho más, puesto que sintió unos labios en contacto con los suyos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Miró a milímetros de los suyos, los ojos cerrados de su compañero, y decidió cerrar los suyos también.

Takasugi sabía que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que besarle? Sin embargo, Gintoki no le había rechazado, era como si aquella situación le pareciese correcta. Separó sus labios de los del demonio blanco por un instante para coger aire y los volvió a juntar, estando así por varios segundos. Ya no tenía nada que perder, recular no era una opción, pues ya había dado el paso. Después se lamentaría, pero ahora seguiría hacia delante, hasta quedarse satisfecho. Incrustó sus dientes en el labio inferior de Gintoki y mordió con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de su compañero.

“Duele” pensó Gintoki. Era la única reflexión que habitaba en su cabeza en esos momentos. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que le estaba doliendo. No hizo nada, no sabía cómo actuar. “Takasugi, esto está mal” susurró, pero éste, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, ya había apartado los ropajes del demonio blanco hasta dejar al descubierto sus partes pudendas, llevándoselas a las fauces. Una oleada de sensaciones contradictorias se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero venció la lujuria ante todas ellas, dejándose hacer por el líder del Kihetai. Seguía sentado en aquella roca mientras su compañero se había arrodillado ante él, concentrado al máximo en lo que estaba realizando. Intentaba controlar el volumen de sus suspiros. Observaba a Katsura allí tumbado, de espaldas, dormido.

Katsura llevaba ya rato en vela, escuchando cada detalle de la conversación, cada suspiro, cada gemido. Lloraba. De sus ojos habían empezado a brotar lágrimas fruto de la traición que estaba sufriendo. Pensaba que lo suyo con Gintoki era algo especial entre ellos dos. Le estaba doliendo, pero a la vez, un fuego interno crecía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Por sorprendente que le pareciese a sí mismo, aquellos sucesos le estaban paciendo eróticamente morbosos. El dolor de sentirse engañado hacía que un ardor irrefrenable se apoderase de él.

“¿Qué estoy haciendo?” regresaba momentáneamente a la realidad Shinsuke Takasugi, para volver a dejar la mente en blanco, moviéndose según las ordenes que enviaba su instinto más primario. Se recreaba en saborear, humedeciendo con su lengua cada rincón de lo que después estaría dentro de él, a la vez que desvestía la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

“Métemela” llegó a los oídos de Gintoki, de parte de un Takasugi que se había incorporado y susurraba a su oído. Había puesto una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y se disponía a sentarse sobre él. Observaba como el líder del Kihetai, bajaba poco a poco, incrustándose en él, mientras lo miraba fijamente, con la cabeza con una ligera inclinación hacia atrás y respirando por la boca. Se sentía acalorado, con un aumento en la temperatura de sus mejillas y su pecho. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero seguía adelante con la situación. El corazón le latía a máxima velocidad. Takasugi subía y bajaba cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, haciéndolo explotar en gozo. De repente bajo la intensidad y con su mano derecha lo agarro de la parte posterior de sus blancos cabellos, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y brusquedad. Sus labios volvieron a ser devorados, al igual que su cuello, dejando marcas con la forma de los dientes de Takasugi.

Katsura, que ponía toda su atención en lo que llegaba hasta sus oídos, introdujo su mano entre sus ropajes sigilosamente, cargando con el sufrimiento que inundaba su mente, y convirtiéndolo en lascivia. Comenzó pues, a otorgarse placer a sí mismo, todo ocasionado por un dolor incesante que oprimía su pecho.

Takasugi solo sentía, ya no pensaba. Se centraba en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Incrustaba sus piezas dentales en la piel de su compañero, cada vez con más fuerza. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, y estaba tan abstraído en sus fuegos internos que no había notado ni la más mínima incomodidad, actuando como si tuviese gran experiencia. Estaba a punto de concluir, notando por la respiración de su contrario, que también se hallaba en la misma situación.

Gintoki cerró los ojos, guiándose por las descargas de placer que sufría su cuerpo, fruto de una combinación entre satisfacción y daño, que hacía que se olvidase de cualquier resquicio de arrepentimiento, momentáneamente.

Katsura llegó, al unísono prácticamente, como pudieron intuir sus oídos por el volumen de los sonidos que sus compañeros emitían, sin saber que él también había elevado los decibelios.

Gintoki colocó la mano en la boca de Takasugi, ahogando su voz. “Cállate, se va a despertar” susurró Gintoki con desesperación, justo antes de oír una serie de suspiros de quien creía que dormía. Tenía que cerciorarse, pues el miedo se apoderó de su mente.

\- Zura, ¿estás dormido? –Dijo Gintoki de forma casi inaudible.  
\- ¡No es Zura, es Katsura! –Contestó Katsura elevando el tono de la voz y girando su cabeza, observando a sus compañeros y permitiendo que éstos viesen su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Gintoki se quedó helado, al ser consciente de golpe, que la persona que menos quería que se enterase de aquel suceso, lo hubiese estado escuchando todo. Sintió una profunda culpa, que se incrustaba en su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar.

Takasugi ya se había puesto en pie, observando la situación patidifuso. No era conocedor de la relación de sus compañeros, por lo que no entendía su dramática reacción. Leyó el contexto y empezó a encajar piezas. Volvió a vestirse y se alejó disimuladamente sin mediar palabra. Quería a Gintoki para él. Llevaba queriéndolo durante muchos años pero se le habían adelantado. Se tragó la agonía que eso representaba y se limitó a tomar el aire en soledad mientras rememoraba lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos instantes, conformándose con eso y tratando de poner en orden su mente, tras tantas emociones fuertes.

Gintoki no dio importancia a la actitud de Takasugi, pues él acostumbraba a ser así de frío, distante y taciturno; no siendo conocedor de los sentimientos de éste. Su mente se centró en Katsura, que había vuelto la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a él.

“Yo también quiero” habló Katsura, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza que aún le ocasionaba pedir algo así, mientras mostraba su mano impregnada en su propia lujuria.

“Ya voy” contestó Gintoki sonriendo aliviado, mientras se aproximaba al hombre que seguía tumbado de espaldas a él, y que había girado su rostro y le observaba con los ojos aun húmedos, esbozándole una tierna sonrisa. “Estás muy mal de la cabeza” dijo el demonio blanco antes de coger la mano del noble devastador para limpiarla con sus labios, a la vez que se introducía en él.


End file.
